


Cancún

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Can't wait for a Real Honeymoon, F/M, Fluffy, Love my babies so much, My heart can't handle their chemistry, Whiskey Wednesday, fake honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: Frankie was sat at the window gazing the ocean, realizing how much she and Will were like it.





	1. Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here I'm again. I can't stop writing about these babies called Frankie and Will. So here's another story about them and I promise I tried to keep it short, but I'm a very wordy person so, I'm sorry but please, don't give up on me!
> 
> As always I hope you all enjoy it and please, let me know what were your thoughts about this fic, about my writing, about anything! Love seeing your interaction!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated but your reading it so much more!!
> 
> Also, it's Whiskey Wednesday and nothing better to celebrate than with a story about our love birds. 
> 
> I already thank you all for the kindness, sweetness and incredible support. I love you all!
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night! xoxoxo - Ana

Frankie was sat on the window pane, hugging her knees with her head rested in them, feeling the ocean breeze blow her hair lightly. The salty air wasn’t being that good to her strands, but its smell was so known to her; it felt like home, so she didn’t care.

The night was bringing a full moon, so bright and big that her room, even with the lights off, was illuminated. The stars were adorning the black silk view, little dots of glow thousands of miles away. Frankie didn’t remember the last time she had seen such a starred sky. Living in New York had its issues. 

She had missed it.

Cancún was a pleasant surprise in her schedule of missions. Although the team was there to arrest a dangerous couple, charged for the murder of four Ukrainian Politicians, it was nice to finally be in a place where the weather wasn't below freezing. 

The hotel was really nice, view to the ocean, big rooms, there was even a canopy bed there, to Will’s delight and joy. 

Frankie felt goosebumps appear on her legs and laughed with herself a little. She didn’t remember the last time she had the opportunity to wear shorts. From all the places that they have been sent, Cancún was one of the most pleasant ones. 

A few months ago it was her fake honeymoon destination, made up in a cover story. This time, it was her “actual” honeymoon. Again, she and Will had been assigned to portray a newly-wed couple on their after wedding trip (as Frankie likes to call it). They would interact with the Ukraine couple and prepare for the arrest. 

It was always like that. Frankie and Will married, boyfriend and girlfriend. Never brothers or relatives. Guess that their chemistry was too intense for anyone to believe they weren’t romantically involved. Even if they really weren’t. But, after a while, Frankie had given up and made peace with it. Besides, Will was a great company, and after almost a year of fighting by his side, she got used with him, and his ways. 

 

The mission had a tight schedule, and they should probably be sleeping by now but, that night though, the team decided to take a break and have some drinks. Susan had invited Frankie, but she politely dismissed, claiming she had paperwork to do. Obviously, her friend didn’t buy the lie but decided not to push. 

So there was Frankie, sat alone in her shared room, trying to clear her mind. Those past days had been crazy. Mission after mission, death traps in all of them. She almost died three times in just two weeks; it was too much.

She had to spend some time in peace, or at least try to. 

Her thoughts wandered around, losing themselves in the sound of the waves breaking on the beach. 

“Frankie! There you are!”

She turned, unaware of how long she had stayed there. Will was wearing a floral shirt with the brightest colors Frankie had ever seen. His pair of green trunks weren’t helping, and she never thought she would live to see him in sandals. Defiantly trying too hard to pass as a tourist, but was giving her lots of content for jokes, so Frankie wasn’t complaining.

“I’ve been looking around for you. Standish just bought us five rounds of shots. I stuck with two, and he drank my last three. He’s so drunk. It’s the funniest thing. Jai was trying to pull him out of the stage at the dining hall. Standish is defiantly not a singer. You’ve gotta see this!”

Will was all smiles and excitement; he couldn’t contain, was stamped in his face. Frankie smiled at him but didn’t feel like going anywhere. 

“Yeah… That sounds funny but… Maybe another time, okay?”

She was getting more soft at her words the past months — Will’s fault. 

“You denying an opportunity to have material for lifetime jokes? What happened?”

His face got a little tensed, as preoccupation got over him. It was discreet, but Frankie knew him too well not to notice it. It could be her life on the tread or her eyes getting lost, to Will it was equally worrying situations.

“I’m fine Will. Go back there. Have some fun.”

She smiled at him, assuring her words but Will was Will. He would never leave her if he thought something was going on.

“Come on. Do you wanna talk about it? Or …You know…I can just stay here starring at you until you spill it out.”

“You wouldn’t. You know how much I hate it and that I can kill you.”

“A chance I’m willing to take.”

He grinned at her, and she knew he wouldn't budge. Besides, it wasn’t that big of a deal, and his presence was almost enjoyable. 

“Okay.”

She rolled her eyes at him, and Will pretended he didn’t see.

“Why are you here all alone?”

“I was just… thinking. Remembering”

“You? Recalling? That’s new.”

Frankie glared at him, and he playfully smiled. 

“Well… I guess it’s the ocean. It brings me many memories. I’ve missed it.”

“See, I told you Cancún was the perfect honeymoon destination.”

She laughed at his excitement. Indeed Will had passed a week trying to prove his points on how exciting would be having a honeymoon at the Caribbean islands. Guess he was right, it was enjoyable there. They went silent for a moment while Frankie was deciding if she should share her thoughts with Will or not.

“Well… When I finished high school my parents wanted me to get straight to college, but I wanted to see the world so, I got the money I had saved for college, spent it on tickets to Europe and traveled for almost a year.”

“Oh, the bike trip right? I remember you telling me.”

She nodded, surprised that he still remembered it.

“Anyway. When I came back, they were furious. They told me I was out of choice and sent me to college at Brighton. They thought I would hate it, but I ended up loving every single moment. My room was on the tallest floor of their students' building, and every night I would sleep with the sound of the ocean some blocks away. Being here now reminds me of it.”

Frankie went silent, letting Will absorb her words while she gazed at the sea. It was good memories even if they awoke a nostalgic side on her.

“Seems like you had a pretty good time there.”

“I did. I was at the beach all the time, and my hair became so dry I had to walk around in ponytails to disguise it. There are only a few photos from back then that my hair is down, and it’s not good.”

“I’ve gotta see this.”

“Not unless you kill me first.”

“Oh… it’s that bad?”

He grinned, and they both laughed lightly, feeling the breeze embrace them.

“If only I knew how my life would end up…”

Will looked at her eyes, seeing the mix of emotions stamped there. She was feeling alone to a point it was physically visible. He got closer to the window, sitting at the other end of it. Frankie gave him a small smile, and he rested his hand on her knees. 

“Hey…Even if you didn’t marry a rich English beach guy or a backstreet boy, your life turned great Franks. There was a pain in the way, sure, but you have a family now. You have me. I promise you I will stick around much longer than you are capable of handling.”

“Oh gosh, I thought I was going to get rid of you soon.”

Despite her comment, there was a genuine smile on her lips, and Will knew she was moved by his words. She could try to hide it, but he knew her too well not to notice it. 

“Sorry partner.”

He squeezed her knees gently before taking his hand out. For a moment Frankie felt a hole in her heart from the absence of his touch but ignored it. 

They stayed there for a while, watching the waves go back and forth, with power, rising in the middle of the troubled sea and calmly crashing at the sand. 

Will and Frankie were like the ocean. Troubles could get in the middle of their ride, but they would always end up reaching for a resolution. 

Frankie knew it was getting harder to deny what was going on between them. The missions, the conviviality, had blurred the lines between them. Her judgment was compromised, and so was his. But it was too much to dig in on that night, and all she wanted was to appreciate the adventure in where they were. 

“Will?”

He looked at her, his eyes darker than the usual, but equally mesmerizing. 

“You can sleep in the canopy bed if you want.”

His face lit up, and Frankie could tell that was the exact face he used to make when opening Christmas presents as a child.

“Are you serious? But… I’m not gonna let you sleep on the couch, Frankie.”

“Well, if you don’t mind… I promise I’ll stay at my side.”

She knew that would cost her when a grin crossed Will’s face and he was ready to tease her for months. But she didn’t care. Her heart was craving for his presence, for his company. She could deal with his humor later.

Instead, he lost the grin and smiled softly at her.

“I don’t mind at all.”

Frankie stared at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach, fearing that if she opened her mouth, they would come flying out. 

They remained a little longer sat on the window, observing the sea before sleep overcomes them. Will picked the right side, making sure there was enough room for Frankie and a space between them. The weather was too hot to wear blankets, so a light sheet covered them. The bed was so comfortable, it felt like they were sleeping above cotton candy and Will was sure it was the best rest he had ever had. Frankie agreed.

They promised not to invade each other’s space. 

The next morning, when Susan came to wake them up for breakfast (since they weren’t getting down to the salon) she found Frankie’s body almost on top of Will’s, her arms embracing his torso and her head on the crock of his neck, her legs between his. Will’s arms were enveloping her whole body, like a shield protecting her from any harm. 

Susan smiled with herself, wondering how they would deal with it when they woke up. Denial was defiantly a go. She had to wake them up, but they were so peacefully sleeping that Susan decided she could wait a little longer. The Ukrainian couple wasn’t downstairs yet, and she was sure that she and Jai could stool them for a while (Standish would probably be passed out for the rest of the mission). 

She closed the door back and walked out. 

That was a properly honeymoon.


	2. Trivia Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back. First of all, Happy late Easter. Jesus' love fills your heart and that His sacrifice may never be forgotten.
> 
> Sorry for the late posting, I struggled in finishing this chap 'cause I wanted to bring veracity to the characters and maintain fidelity to the first chapter. Also, I forgot to post this but, in this fic, Will and Emma aren't dating anymore. 
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment, give me suggestions, prompts, ask about anything or simply scream about this show! 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but you, reading it, so much more! 
> 
> I love you all guys, thanks for the support and sweetness. 
> 
> Also, WHISKEY WEDNESDAY!! Can't wait for tonight's ep and to see Frankie saving Will's life! I think it'll be the cutest thing! And I couldn't get over the last ep; my heart is still exploding with the feelings the writers threw on our faces. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy the fic, and I'll try to update the last chap as soon as I finish it! I promise I'll try to be fast!
> 
> And, I must say how Ed Sheeran's song "Friends" reminds me of Frankie and Will ;)  
> xoxoxo - Ana

Will woke under the sound of a door click and a sunray laying on his face. With his eyes still closed he didn’t want to move. His position was so comfortable and warm that he wished to remain that way the entire day.

 

For a second he didn’t feel the weight on top of him neither the body his arms were embracing. The only thing catching his attention was the incredible smell of coconuts invading his nose. It was intense and yet not sickening. It was known and passionating, dragging him to a happy place, familiar, almost like he smelled it all the time.

 

His eyes fluttered a bit before recognition got over him.

 

Frankie.

 

It was Frankie.

 

He glanced at her who was still under her sleep. Her body thighed to his, invading so much more than what he called “personal space.”

 

And they had agreed to stay on their sides.

 

Her arms around him were pleasant, and her body had the exact shape to fit beside him. Frankie had a small smile on her lips, and her expression was soft like she was finally resting after long weeks of poor sleep. Her brown hair was glowing under the morning sun, and for the first time, Will noticed she had golden strands. It was ticklish, but he wouldn't move them away.

 

They had been trying to fool themselves for a while now, but it was getting harder to deny the sparks flying. The once defined lines separating them were blurred.

Seconds later Frankie’s eyes started to open slowly. They were colored with a very light green, almost transparent under the sun and was the first thing Will saw in that morning. She smiled, still on her sleep’s trance, without noticing the position she was.

 

Frankie had had the strangest dream. Somehow Will and she were back at one of their missions, and she couldn’t remember what they were doing, but it ended up with her in his arms, his body enveloping her in a hug that contained so much more feelings than a cordial demonstration of affection. It was like her life depended on that touch of his like if he let her go, she would never be the same.

 

Why Frankie had dreamed that it was unknown to her, it was those kinds of dreams where all seems too real, almost like if you’re living it. A deep part of her had enjoyed every single moment and was craving, wishing for it to be real, but her conscience was trying to wake her up from that lie, bringing her back to reality.

 

When she fully woke the first thing she saw were green emeralds glancing at her, mirroring the expression of complete peace on her face. For a fragment of time, a moment, Will and Frankie were on their bubble, still between dream and reality, tied at their raw and truly feeling instead of the fake personas they act as to massacred their profound emotions for each other.

 

But the realization came to their ways, and before they could disguise their shame, confusion got stamped on their faces.

 

They pulled apart instantly, Will removing his arms around Frankie and she was doing the same. They were so tangled that it took a while, and the longer the worst was the shame. Finally, both managed to separate and laid on their backs, facing the ceiling, not sure of who should speak first.

 

Of course, they ignored the physical pain their bodies felt when they got apart. An absence of each other’s presence neither had noticed before.

 

Will cleared his throat, trying to come up with something, anything, any word. His usual relaxed mood and always ready to talk things trough was buried under layers of embarrassment and confusion as new feelings were blooming in his heart, making him speechless for the first time.

 

Frankie could only glare at the ceiling, trying to understand why she agreed in letting him sleep in the same bed as hers. Her dream was fresher than any memory at that moment, and all she wanted was to return to her sleep inside his arms, but, of course, she would never admit it, to anyone, especially to him.

 

They were colleagues, that was it.

 

Fearing look in each other’s eyes, both stayed there, laid down in silence for a moment, pondering what they should do. Before Will could say anything that would turn the situation even more awkward, Frankie stretched her arms, faked a yawn, put herself on her feet and, without looking at him, grabbed her things and locked herself in the bathroom.

 

Will finally breathed. He ran his hands through his hair trying to put himself together and come up with any strategies to solve that problem. He heard the shower’s noise, and it gave him time to collect his things and calm his heart.

 

Frankie went out of the bathroom ten minutes later, filling the room with the smell of her coconut scent which made Will lose trace of the speech he was writing on his head. He glanced at her, ready to say something but her eyes were intimidating, and so, instead of being mature about that “natural” situation, Will did as Frankie and locked himself in the bathroom. When he came out, she was brushing her hair in front of a mirror, ready to go downstairs.

 

He was relieved that nothing more than sharing a bed had happened. If this was complicated enough he didn’t want to imagine if things had got further.

 

He put his pj’s back on his bag and stood behind Frankie; his image appeared beside her reflex. She stopped combing her hair and turned to look at him.

 

They had to talk about it. They were a married couple now, at least until the end of the mission, and their cover couldn’t be blown otherwise bye bye chance to take down Ukrainian assassins.

 

Will opened and closed his mouth two times before finally speaking.

 

“Look…Frankie…I think we shou-“

 

“Will, we don’t have to talk about it.”

 

“But…”

 

She glanced at him, and the message was received.

 

“So… back to the mission?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Hayes.”

 

He nodded at her and watched as Frankie marched out of the room, not bothering in waiting for him. Some part of Will was relieved they didn’t make the situation worse, but he knew sooner or later it would come back to hunt them.

 

Either way, Frankie wasn’t willing to deal with that right now and so wasn’t he. Too many feelings.

 

In other scenarios, their shared sleep night wasn’t going to mean a thing. But, now, as they had grown closer over a year fighting side by side, sharing experiences, heartbroken, cheating death away more times than they should, the very proximity of Frankie would make Will desire to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

 

But, for now, they were Carol and Peter Hayes, a married couple who was there only to enjoy their honeymoon. Complications had to be put aside.

 

Picking up his stride Will fast reached his partner, putting himself by her side, close enough to reach for her hand when people crossed their way but far enough to not touch her when not necessary. Under the circumstances, he might lose his arm.

 

They made their way to the dining room where the breakfast was being served. It could be only 7 A.M., but the place was crowded, with couples and families laughing, taking pictures, some of them fighting to keep their kids in their seats. At a distance, the spies spotted their team.

 

On that mission Susan was a private tour guide to a wealthy Indian doctor portrayed by Jai and Standish was supposed to pass as his assistant, but the tenth shoot of tequila had got him down for good. Susan had tried to drag him to breakfast, but his hangover and state were too deploring, and the risk of him blowing their covers was high so, the team would have to manage to survive that day without his help, or at least until he could sober up enough to remember his name.

 

The hotel had a system of shared tables, and Will and Frankie would sit with their team that morning and hopefully, after a day chasing the Ukrainians on the couple’s events offered by the hotel, they would be close enough to be invited to sit with them at dinner and gather information necessary to take those killers down.

 

When the two approached the table, Susan had to suppress with her entire strength the grin dying to form on her lips. Will and Frankie could try to hide but, oh, their bodies talked, and there was no way they could deny the feelings going on between them now.

 

“Morning guys!”

 

Susan’s smile was bright and warm, and for a moment Frankie and Will relaxed.

 

“Morning.”

 

“So, did you sleep well?”

There it was. Susan wouldn’t miss the opportunity. The couple didn’t know that their friend had seen them so they couldn’t help but think that the profiler was, indeed, talented and was reading them as they spoke.

 

“It was good.”

 

“Yeah, good.”

 

“Hum…Breakfast right? I’m gonna grab some!”

 

“Yes! I need coffee. Be right back!”

 

Frankie and Will left to opposite directions, avoiding any more questions. Susan finally allowed her grin to take care of her expression and Jai glanced at her with curious eyes.

 

“What do you know that I don’t?”

 

“Well, I may have caught a fake married couple cuddled in the bed this morning.”

 

“What?”

 

“When I went to wake them up. Thanks for the master key, by the way, very handy.”

 

Susan blinked at her friend who was still processing her words. Jai was feeling the trouble coming their way. Why Frankie and Will had to complicate things so much? It was annoying and worrying, to say the least.

 

But, besides the disguised teasing from Susan’s part, the breakfast went well and both partners were capable of surviving it without being exposed. Sure Will remained silent for most of the time, and Frankie never ate her pancakes fastest in her life but, their excuse was ready: They had to get going with the mission, no time to “innate chitchat.”

 

Jai tried to ignore the tension hovering around them and focused on scanning the place, looking for spots to install bugs and cameras. That night the salon would host a Trivia Night, and it would be the perfect time to discover more about their targets and, hopefully, gather enough material to set up a trap and arrest them.

 

For the rest of the day, Susan and Jai stayed on their rooms profiling and hacking the hotel. Through coms they would communicate with Frankie and Will, getting updates from their interactions with the Ukrainians. Unfortunately, the planned schedule ended up separating the couples almost the entire day. While the Hayes were making couple’s hiking the Ukrainians, known as Alexei and Inna Vann, were surfing, and that happened until the last day’s program.

 

Arts and Crafts.

 

They sat side by side, and it allowed Will to throw his charm and sympathy over the couple. The class was supposed to teach them how to make mugs. Frankie ended up with a close match to a vase while Will’s piece looked more like a bowl than a mug. They sucked at that, but it allowed observing their enemies interaction and in which level of commitment they were with each other and with their actions.

 

To Frankie’s surprise and disgust, the Vann’s were adept to an open relationship, at least Inna was, as she saw the assassin clearly hitting on Will. The spy felt her blood boil, and for the first time, she understood what Will might have felt back when they were fake married on their mission at Paris.

 

It was infuriating to begin, and Frankie knew she had killed for less before.

 

Still, she managed to put a smile on her face and remind herself of the bigger picture.

 

But one thing she was sure. She would never set foot on Ukraine again.

 

The sun downed, and Will and Frankie were already in harmony with their targets and ready for the night. They got invited to have dinner with the Vanns. Susan and Jai were already monitoring the salon through the cameras, and Standish had finally got up, with a massive hangover, but was up and functional enough to help hack the Vanns room and whatever document, bank account or property in their names.

 

Frankie had chosen a floral strapless dress for the event as the tropical weather wasn’t favorable for wearing multiple layers of clothing. Will ditched the tourist look, for his partner’s unhappiness, and went with a shirt and pants in neutral colors instead of the almost neon ones he wore the previous days.

 

They went downstairs, searching for their shared table, hoping not to mess that up. Trivia night, the goal was to answer relatively random and straightforward questions and try not to draw attention and don’t talk too much, which would be a piece of cake since they hadn’t share more than necessary words since that morning.

 

Apparently, they had to talk about what happened but, now it was too late, and they didn’t have the time for it.

 

The Vanns were already there, sat on a table near the stage where the host would be leading the game. With warm smiles, the spies approached their seats. Frankie was maintaining some distance from Will until then, but Inna’s presence made she automatically interlace her fingers with his while her head rested in his shoulder.

 

Both ignored the electrical shock running up and down their bodies caused by the touch.

 

The Ukrainian cast a big smile to Will, throwing her hair back, causing her perfume to spread in the air. When they sat, Frankie felt Inna moving her leg to touch Will’s, and her face couldn’t disguise the angry. For her surprise Will politely pulled his chair away, enough to avoid contact with Inna and closer to Frankie, putting his arm around her waist.

 

Tense was raising, and Will started a small talk with Alexei about wine, smoothing things over.

 

A few minutes later the host showed up in a bright red suit that was blinding half of the people there and teeth so white you could see your reflection on it. He had his hair perfectly combed and papers containing the questions on his hands. He taped twice in the mic to adjust the sound making Will and Frankie’s ears scream with the interference on their coms. Discreetly they took it off; the team could hear them through the bug on the table; besides, it would be easier to follow the night without people fighting on their ears.

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, good evening! I’m Sam Rodrigues, your host. I’m excited to see what this night will bring! In your table, you’ll find a whiteboard and a pen. The rules are simple: I’ll make the question, and you’ll have 60 seconds to write your answer down. A bell will ring signing the time is over, and you and your partner have to raise your boards. Matching answer equals one point. My helpers will be circling, counting the points. One wrong answer and it’s over for you. Questions? No? Good. Then, let’s begin our Couple’s Trivia Night!”

 

The small crowd there cheered, and Frankie immediately glared at Will. Couple’s Trivia? They thought it would be just random questions. Ray’s fault! He had prepared and sent them the schedule. Anyway, now they would need to improvise. They couldn’t lose; otherwise, it was kissing goodbye at any chance to spend more time with their targets.

 

Will gathered his confidence and squeezed Frankie’s knees, like he had done the night before, assuring her they would make it.

 

“Alright folks, first question! What’s his favorite color?”

 

Easy one.

 

Frankie fast wrote it down, smiling to herself, trying to believe they wouldn’t blow it.

 

“Time! Raise your boards.”

 

In caps letters Frankie guessed right. LIGHT GREEN.

 

Will smiled at her at least that she remembered about him.

 

Alexei and Inna guessed right as well and, despite their open relationship, they seemed to know a lot about each other.

 

The questions continued for a while and in each one of them both Hayes and Vanns where guessing correctly. At each right answer, bigger was the surprise on the spies faces.

 

“Her favorite dessert!”

 

CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM

 

“His favorite sport!”

 

BASEBALL

 

“Her first pet’s name!”

 

HONEY

 

And for the next hour, they stayed there, watching couples getting eliminated and relieved for the easy questions. They were actually having fun and, in the meanwhile, Will, and Frankie would chat with their table mates, introducing subjects in other to gather information but with discreet enough to not raise any suspicions. It was working, and their cover as a married couple was safe.

 

Until…

 

Round 4 was the final one, promising to bring harder questions. Only five couples were left, gladly the Hayes were among them alongside with the Vanns. Frankie felt Will’s body tense by her side. On the last two hours, they had bragged about their partnership and about how much they knew about each other and when their answers were correct more strength to their argument was brought. Now Inna and Alexei believed to be sharing a table with the more in love couple on the earth.

 

Well, it was time to face it and hoped not to let it all go down the drain.

 

“Let’s begin folks. Six questions to the win.”

 

The Ukrainians had determination on their eyes and were confident they would win. The prize in cash was desirable to them and no way they would lose it. Frankie glanced one more time at Will. They had to win. That money couldn’t land on their enemies’ hands.

 

“First question. What’s the only place on earth she would quit everything to run to?”

 

Frankie felt her expression tense. Will would never guess that right. At the 60 seconds, they rose their boards.

 

CRAIL, SCOTLAND

 

Will smiled at her. Shock took over her as Frankie tried to know how he discovered about it. It was her grandmother’s hometown.

 

Inna and Alexei got it as well. A couple got eliminated.

 

“Second question. What he would do if he won 10.000 dollars?”

 

DONATE TO A CHARITY

 

Will glared at her. She knew him so well.

 

The Ukrainians were on their tail.

 

“Third question. What was her craziest dream?”

 

RIDING A PANDA BEAR AT NEW YORK’S TRAFIC WEARING COWBOY BOOTS

 

When Frankie told him that she didn’t remember, but he got it. Again their enemies guessed right, and another couple got eliminated.

 

“Fourth question. What’s his biggest fear?”

 

LOSING THE ONES HE LOVES

 

Will looked into her eyes with a goofy smile on his face. That game was proving to be more interesting than they imagined. More revealing too.

 

Another couple got eliminated.

 

“Fifth question. What’s one thing no one knows about her?”

 

SHE PLAYS CLAIRE DE LUNE ON PIANO WHEN SHE FEELS HAPPY

 

Frankie didn’t see coming. Will leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

 

“I’ve heard you play at the music store one block away from the Dead Drop. Whenever a mission was over, I saw you going there and, one time I got too curious and followed you. You’re an amazing pianist by the way.”

 

Frankie blushed lightly. Only her parents saw her play before.

 

She whispered back.

 

“Thank you. It was my parent's favorite music. My mom used to play for me when I was a kid.”

 

Again, Inna and Alexei had it right. Another couple got eliminated. 

 

Damn it! One question left.

 

It was only the two of them. Tension was in hovering the air, the entire salon with their attention on them.

 

“Final question. Remembering, this one will set the game. If there’s a tie, we’ll keep asking questions until the first couple gets one wrong. Ready?”

 

Both couples nodded their heads.

 

“What’s the most important thing on your relationship?”

 

Will smiled at Frankie, so sincere, so pure. She knew in her heart the answer.

 

“Time!”

 

TRUST

 

The spies grinned at each other. For a second the world around them didn’t exist.

 

Their trance was broken when an angry Inna threw her board on the table. The Ukrainians had lost.

 

“Congratulations! Carol and Peter Hayes! Come catch your prize!”

 

The salon cheered, and Will and Frankie were speechless, to say the least. They laughed and hugged each other.

 

They shouldn’t drag attention to them, but now their cover was safe. No one would suspect of Carol and Peter Hayes.

 

Frankie politely greeted the Vanns and thanked them for the fun night. The couple fake smiled in return and left the room.

 

Will glanced at her, with concern in his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry; I tracked them. Tomorrow we’ll catch the Vanns.”

 

Will hugged her once more, and both went to receive their prize. The money would probably be to cover their fees on the hotel, but still, it was worth it.

 

They went out of there, heading back to their room. The breeze of the ocean was blowing, and another starred sky was above them. The outside was silent and peaceful.

 

The rush from the night was finally passing, and they started to think things trough. For all that time they have been working together neither had realized how much they knew about each other. It wasn’t simple matters but facts Frankie hadn’t shared with anyone in her life before. It was a scary openness for her.

 

Will’s head was racing with considerations from that night. They weren’t colleges anymore, that’s for sure.

 

The memory from that morning came back, as predicted, to hunt them and the awkwardness returned. Will had to talk about it. He grabbed Frankie’s arm lightly, making her stop her pace.

 

“Frankie, about this morning…”

 

He was expecting her to hard up, avoid the conversation, already dismissing him. Instead, she gazed at him with a calm face.

 

“It’s okay Will. It was nothing, right?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sure. Things are fine. We’re good.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Frankie nodded at him and returned her walk towards the room. Will wasn’t satisfied with her answer, much less comfortable with the unspoken words between them but his partner wasn’t up for conversation, and he wouldn’t push it.

 

Before heading to their bedroom, both stopped at Jai’s, meeting the team who was partially mad with them about the ditched coms but, since they had full access to sound and image, didn’t complain much. Standish was doing much better and sure about never taking tequila shots in his life again. Jai was grumbling about his fellow friend, and his drama over a hangover and Susan was doing her best to ignore the men.

 

Fortunately, that night had provided just the right intel to take the Vanns down. And, thanks to Frankie’s tracker, the team discovered their plan for another attack at the sunset ball in a yacht the next day. The target was the Minister of the Foreign Affairs of Ukraine. Susan updated them on the new case and asked them to meet up on the morning for preparation.

 

She didn’t mention the Trivia, or how their answer was ringing all the marriage bells, or how their bodies were screaming with evidence of a suppressed love.

 

Instead, she smiled and wished the couple goodnight.

 

The spies finally reached their room and the tiredness from a day of activities was hitting them. Will grabbed his pj’s and went to the bathroom to change. When he was back, Frankie was already on her’s. She had opened the window and the same breeze they experienced before invaded the room.

 

They sat at the edge of the bed, glancing at each other, without speaking.

 

There was so much they had to discuss.

 

But it was late, and they were tired. The sleep was messing with the spies, and it was getting hard to separate their cover from real life.

 

Before they could give a thought about it, both laid down on the bed and, like the previous day, made sure to leave enough space between them to avoid contact.

 

Sure they knew that friends should sleep in other beds, and friends shouldn’t treat each other like they did.

 

But they weren’t friends. Oh no, it was much more than that, even they not admitting it.

 

And judging by the morning events they defiantly should sleep apart but, again, they were too tired to care about it. It was their excuse. Of course, waking up tangled on each other wouldn’t happen again, they were sure about it. 

 

Frankie glanced at Will one last time before close her eyes and sank in her sleep. He followed her seconds later but not before smile with himself and think what a fun night it was that one.

 

He dreamed of coconuts.


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! 
> 
> I know I posted earlier that this fic would have only three chaps but, while writing the 3rd one, I realized it would be too long, so I decided to split it in two! But don't worry, I'll be posting the final chap tomorrow! 
> 
> As always, please, feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, ideas, prompts, critiques, or talk about whatever it's on your heart!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated but your reading so much more!
> 
> Thank you all for your support and kindness!! Love you!
> 
> Also, Will and Frankie drinking wine is definitely a thing and I Frankie's face while hearing Will scream, that was intense, and her anger and pain were written all over her face! She loves him so much! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy! Have a beautiful day! ;) 
> 
> PS: Can't wait for dark Will next ep! I already have ideas to a fic based only on the promo; I don't know what will happen to me after I watch it! CAN'T WAIT!
> 
> xoxoxo - Ana

Of course, as the previous day, Will and Frankie couldn’t keep apart. After one hour of sleep, they were already tangled up. This time Will was laid down on his back and Frankie was cuddled up on his side, her head resting on his chest, just above his heart. His arm was rested on her waist.

His heartbeat was what calmed her. 

For the past two months, Frankie hadn’t had that much sleep. Her empty apartment currently felt lonely, and often she would wake up from a nightmare. It was either her shooting at Will or his scream echoing in her head, the same one she heard back when he got kidnaped. It pierced her heart and physically hurt her. 

No matter how hard she tried, Will would always end up dead or hating her. 

Having his presence by her side, knowing he was just a touch away, assured her that nothing had happened to him. The rhythm of his heartbeat was a heavenly melody to her ears, each pump proving he was alive and there. 

Frankie would never admit it, but her biggest fear was losing him. 

Everyone thought it was her being alone, even Will, and for a while, they were all correct. But now, the nightmares where he would despair, escape from her grip, brought her more fear than she ever felt and note that she had lost count of how many time her life was very close to an end. 

That was why she hated sharing rooms. 

Susan was constantly asking for her to have a girl’s night, or when in a mission where Frankie didn’t have to be with Will, the two of them could hang out and enjoy themselves and feel like teenagers again, painting nails together. 

But Frankie couldn’t. 

Due to her nightmares, it wasn’t rare for her to wake up screaming, or crying, or both. She didn’t want to scare people away, not more than she already does. 

Since her partnership with Will and the team, Frankie had never shared a room with anyone (except Will, of course). If she had these sleeping problems before, after all, she has been through in this new life; now her nights were constantly interrupted by her ghosts. 

So, Frankie allowing Will to share a bed with her was a huge deal. She had never trusted anyone that much before. He may not be aware but, in Frankie’s life, he occupied the highest position.

It was near 3 A.M. when the peace of their room was ended. Frankie had moved her head, and the sound of his heartbeat ceased. That absence trigged something on her mind, and the nightmare began. 

She was laying on the floor watching Will bleeding to death, his eyes lost, his pain visible and the more she tried to get closer to him the more his pain would increase. It was her fault; she had caused it. Frankie started to scream for help, trying to keep him alive but it was a hard task when she couldn’t touch him. This time, to complement her view, Inna appeared. Her long blond hair was flying on the wind, the sound of her heels clicking on the street. The Ukrainian came closer to Will, kneeling beside him. Her long red nails were caressing his cheek. Why she could touch Will and Frankie couldn’t? From a distance, Alexei was watching the scene with an apathetic face. He looked up and glanced at Frankie. His eyes changed, and the indifference became animal luxury. He wanted Frankie, and that made her sick. She wished to punch him on the face so hard it might break her hand, but she wasn’t caring. He came closer to her, hungry in his face, making Frankie sick to her stomach. She was trying to fight him, but her strength was weakening at each scream of pain coming from Will. She was losing control. 

Like a whisper, she could hear him calling her name. 

“Frankie!”

It became louder and clear.

“Frankie! Frankie wake up!”

She opened her eyes to find her vision blurred by water. She was crying. There were arms around her, and someone was calling her name, but it was hard to put everything in place. Blinking to push the tears away, her eyes returned the focus, and she saw Will. 

Concern was written all over his face, and his whole body was tensed. 

They were sat on the bed, Frankie almost in his lap. His arms were around her, so protective and tight that she was finally feeling safe again. She immediately pulled her arms out of his embrace and rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating under her touch. 

He was okay; he was alive.

A rush of peace came through her and Frankie felt like she could breathe again. 

Will started to caress her back, up and down, with gentle hands. Frankie rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to calm. It was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real.

They stayed that way for a while until Will felt like his partner was ready to talk. He straightened his back, and the movement made Frankie move away from a little. His hand was still on her back, but now she was facing him. 

Will had his jaw tensed, and Frankie could hear him thinking. This time there was no escape. He would obligate her to talk. 

“Frankie… are you okay? What happened?”

She took a deep breath. Shame was appearing, surpassing the previous fear. That’s why they should sleep in other beds, in different rooms. But it was too late.

“Yeah, just a nightmare.”

“Just a nightmare?”

“Yes. It’s okay. I’m good.”

“Frankie…”

“Seriously, Will.”

She looked away, her hands playing with the necklace he gave her on Secret Santa. Gently he reached for her chin, pulling it slightly until Frankie was facing him again. His mesmerizing eyes were calling her.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I…”

“I just want to help. Please, Frankie, let me in. Don’t push me away.”

His sincerity was touchable and revealing. 

“It’s you. Bleeding out on the floor and then Inna showed up, and there was a gun…”

Her breathing started to race, and Will returned to caress her back, easing the rush of emotions. 

“Hey. It’s okay Franks. Why don’t you start from the beginning? I’m listening.”

“Well, …we’re on a mission. Things got sideways, and the next thing I remember was you getting shot. You’re bleeding out. I tried to help, but the more I got closer, the higher was your pain. I didn’t know what to do. I felt powerless. You’re dying right in front of my eyes, and..”

“Hey, hey! Frankie! Look at me.”

He reached for her hand, grabbing it, and dragging to his chest. He put above his heart and rested his hand on top of hers. 

“See, I’m alive Frankie. I’m here.” 

She gave him a small smile, and he saw her expression soften a bit. They were getting somewhere.

“And what Inna was doing in your dream?”

Frankie felt her cheeks blush a bit and, unfortunately, she couldn’t hide it.

“She’s by your side, trying to save you.”

He raised his eyebrows, wondering why that bothered her so much. A realization came right away and a grin formed in his face. She was jealousy. A thousand jokes were passing through his mind, dying to be verbalized but her eyes were still lost.

“Did she save me?”

“No.”

“What else?”

“What?”

“I know there’s something you aren't telling me.”

The images came back in a rush to her head, and Frankie felt sick again. Her expression made Will tense once more.

“It was Alexei. He was there, watching, enjoying. He looked at me and…” - Her face twitched in repulse. - “ He came closer and I wanted to murder him right away but it was like something was holding me back, I couldn’t defend myself. He…”

Frankie didn’t have to finish for Will to understand what had happened. His face became impenetrable, his gaze hard and cold. His whole body was contracted. She had seen him in this state only once in her life - when his parents were kidnaped. 

He wanted to kill Alexei. 

She could see the anger boiling inside him and took a while for Will to calm down, finally. 

He returned his attention at Frankie, and they fell in awkward silence. It was too much. The meaning behind their words, the touch, the proximity, it was all new ground for both of them. Will was experiencing a connection he had never had in his life before and Frankie an openness so raw it made her feel naked. 

They got closer to a point where, now, were sharing the same air. Frankie could see the little dots in his eyes sparkle under the moonlight and the unsaid words raising the surface. He glanced at her lips, and they both wanted the same thing, to kiss until the end of the world.

But it was too much.

Frankie moved away but didn’t break their gaze. She saw disappointment take over him for a second before a small smile crossed his mouth. He knew. 

Will grabbed her hand in his, looking at them as if he had never seen ones like hers before. He started to make small circles with his thumbs on it until she closed her fingers around his and squeezed his hand. 

“Frankie?”

“Yes.”

“I promise you; I’m not going anywhere.”

She smiled at him.

“Good.”

He glanced at her and saw the sleep returning to her eyes. Again, they found themselves in the position were sharing a bed could lead to another awkward situation. Will moved, prepared to get up, but Frankie grabbed his arm, making him turn back. 

His partner hadn’t to say a word for him to understand. She didn’t want to be alone; she couldn’t.

He didn’t give a damn about what people could think. That night Frankie needed him, and he would be there for her.

Will laid down on his back again, and opened his arm, inviting her to lay beside him. Frankie rested her head on his chest again, hearing his heartbeat ringing on her ear. Her body finally relaxed. Will smiled with himself.

“Good night Franks.”

“Good night.”

Will didn’t know what they were anymore, where they were standing at, and the unspoken words were burning in his head but, having Frankie in his arms was enough for now. Later they could figure it out.


	4. Baby, I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chap 4 it's finally here! Sorry for taking so long to end this story but, the more I wrote, the more I thought it was incomplete. 11.000 words after and I still think that I could write more but I'm happy with the end I came up. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it (Although I never imagined it would get so long, so, I apologize if you are the type of person who likes short stories hahaha)
> 
> As always feel free to give me suggestions, prompts, ideas, critics, or simply talk! I love hearing from you and I could use your opinion about this fic! 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated but you, reading it, so much more! 
> 
> Thank you all for the support and love I've been receiving, you're amazing! 
> 
> Can't wait for next week's ep! My heart is exploding!! And be sure that I'll be writing about it. I have so many ideas for fics about ep 10! Can't wait to watch it! 
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> xoxoxo - Ana

On the morning neither Frankie or Will discussed what happened. Whatever was going on between them would be left aside, they had a mission to end. 

 

Frankie left the room towards Susan’s one. The girls were going to spend the day preparing for the ball at 5 P.M. Jai had brought a suit for Will and joined the spy to set up a plan and update his weapons. His Indian friend made sure to bring new toys to that trip and was anxious to see them working. Standish had already dug in the Vanns’ accounts and was in control of their lives.

 

The team spent the morning double checking. At lunch Will and Frankie went to the salon, trying to bump into their targets but they weren’t there. Jai was monitoring their conversations and, apparently, the couple hadn’t left their room.

 

The spies stayed alert but figured their burst would, indeed, happen on the ball. So, they made their way back up and started to get dressed. They had to be there at 5 sharp, no delays.

 

At precise 4 P.M., Will knocked at Susan’s hotel room door. Anxious was getting over him, and he didn’t know why. Jai had brought him a very fancy black suit, with a dark green tie. His Italian shoes were a bit tight but not enough to bother him. On the mirror hanged at the wall next to the door, Will checked himself. All set. He was ready. Putting his confident smile up, Will tried to ignore the mix of feelings beginning to raise in his heart.

 

The seconds felt like an eternity, but finally, the door opened, and Will wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

 

Frankie was dressed in a dark green, satin, sleeveless, v neck dress, with a slit on the right side that went up until the middle of her thigh. Her hair was curled and her ears embellished with elegant emerald earrings that Will bet it could be used as weapons.

 

It was a breathtaking view. Frankie was magnificent in every single way.

 

Will couldn’t find his words. He had something to say, he knew, but it got lost somewhere in his head.

 

Frankie smiled at him, and he was sure he had a goofy one in his face, bet that his feelings were glowing, but he couldn’t help. She was so beautiful! Like no other woman he had ever met.

 

Susan broke his trance when she cleared her throat behind Frankie. Will blinked a few times, recomposing himself.

 

“You look beautiful Frankie.”

 

She smiled.

 

“Thank you. Fancy suit!”

 

“Jai’s choice.”

 

“Wise one!”

 

Will grinned at her, and both entered their own world. Unfortunately, Frankie was standing right in front of the door, and Susan wanted badly to get away from there. According to her knowledge, the two were just one step away from starting to kiss right there.

 

She once again cleared her throat, and the spies came back to reality.

 

“So, I’m gonna go to Jai’s, and we are going to follow you. We’ll wait on the docks if you need back up, okay?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Good. Now, go! And be careful; those guys are here to kill.”

 

“Don’t worry Sus; we’ve got this.”

 

She raised her eyebrow at her friend, fearing his attention would be focused on someone else rather than in their targets but decided not to interfere. She handed the invitations the Vanns had given the spies back at the trivia night.

 

Frankie tangled her arm on his, and both made their way to the docs.

 

Susan watched them leaving and couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between them. She tried to get some information from Frankie, but the spy kept avoiding the subject until Susan was tired of asking. Whatever it was, she hoped it wouldn't cost their lives.

 

____

 

Punctuality was one of Will’s strongest qualities, and they made to the party just in time. The yacht was well decorated, with golden curtains on the cabin. Lights were dangling from the pushpit, and a live band was playing soft music on the background.

 

They looked around, trying to set eyes on their target. The Vanns weren’t there yet.

 

The place was crowded with people in elegant dresses, fancy suits, bright jewelry. Frankie was still the most beautiful person there.

 

Waiters were circling with champagne, and the spies served themselves with a glass each. The sun was beginning to dawn, giving the environment a yellowish tone. Frankie and Will stood by the bars, dividing their attention between the sea and the guests.

 

Sometimes, when Frankie wasn’t looking, Will would take a glance at her.

 

That previous night had brought them to a closeness he had never imagine he would have with her. For the first time, Will knew how much he mattered to her, and he hoped to have shown he feels the same way about her.

 

Finally, Inna and Alexei arrived. The Ukrainians were very elegant as the rest of the party. Inna was in a red gown that didn’t leave much for imagination while her partner was in a grey suit, sharp, matching his tie with her dress.

 

The image of the dream returned on Frankie’s head and took much of her not to transpire the nausea she was feeling. Will felt his jaw tensing, and he instinctively put his arm around his partner’s waist, making sure she was close and protected, even he knowing what she was capable of.

 

They fake smiled and waved tawdrily at their targets who glanced at them and started to walk in their direction.

 

Inna’s perfume was impregnating the air, and she had a naughty smile on her face. It was clearly directed at Will. The assassin didn’t care to throw a straw for Alexei, and that made Frankie wonder why they were still together.

 

She was glad that, attitudes like that one, were far away in her past. Now, she could see how it looks like.

 

“Hi, Inna!”

 

Frankie was trying her best to be friendly. Apparently, the Ukrainian didn’t give a damn, and Will had to tighten his grip around her from preventing his partner from going further than she should right now.

 

The blond turned straight to Will.

 

“Hello, Peter. It’s so nice to see you could make it.”

 

“Yeah! I wouldn’t miss it. Carol, it’s a sucker for balls, right honey?”

 

He glanced at her, trying to smooth things.

 

“Guilt as charged.”

 

Inna cast an icy stare at Frankie, hoping to see her bow under the intimidation. Instead, she stared back.

 

“So, do you like parties?”

 

Will was trying his best to divert the Ukrainian’s attention.

 

“Oh, my favorite activity. Especially when there're alcohol and dancing involved.”

 

Inna’s focus was only on Will. Her smile provocative.

 

From behind Alexei had his eyes on Frankie. A suspicious grin on his face and the same eyes he had back on her dream. It infuriated her, but the remembrance made her feel weak.

 

“Well, let’s hope you have fun tonight!”

 

“Oh, I will!”

 

She blinked at him and marched away, followed by her partner. Will felt like he could finally breathe again. Frankie was still a little out of herself due to Alexei’s presence. He turned to face her and, with his arm around her waist, got closer and kissed her forehead.

 

Frankie got surprised; her voice was not louder than a whisper.

 

“What are you doing Whiskey?”

 

“Just making sure our cover is safe.”

 

She rose her eyes to meet him and knew he was lying but wasn’t in the mood to discuss that right now.

 

The band changed their sound to liveliest music and seconds later Inna materialized in front of them.

 

“Guess the party started!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Come on Peter, let’s dance!”

 

She grabbed him by the sleeve of his suit and started to drag him down to the dance floor. Will searched for Frankie, trying to sign her and ask for help. He lost track of her in the middle of the people and hoped she would come to rescue him.

 

Inna, without any ceremony, pulled him close, so close that their bodies were almost glued and it was impossible to move. Will politely pushed her away, enough to be able to move his feet. The blonde woman put her arms around him and began to swing them, leading the way.

 

Will felt his body tense. He was so uncomfortable and disturbed that it was getting hard to keep his cover.

 

“Inna, I’ve to go back.”

 

“Hey! We just got here. I’m sure Alexei is taking good care of your wife.”

 

If he was tense before now his body got rigid and his face impassable. Nothing else mattered, and his mind was stuck on Frankie.

 

On the other side of the deck, Alexei was handing the spy a glass of wine. His smile, he thought was so charming, was terrifying to her, and Frankie was trying her best to keep her cover-up.

 

“So, this Peter…”

 

“My husband.”

 

“Yeah, yeah! How he feels about open marriages?”

 

Frankie took a sip of her wine, trying to wash down the tension she was feeling.

 

“Well, we’re very against it.”

 

“Hum…interesting!”

 

His voice was low, hungry, and Frankie was trying to contain the wish of killing him right there. She couldn’t engage now; otherwise, their mission would blow, and there was no way they would save the Ukrainian Minister.

 

In her head, she wished for Will to come back. She had to get out of there. Alexei was getting closer at each second, and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold herself back.

 

To her relief Will appeared, coming out of the dance floor, followed by a very cranky Inna.

He fast reached Frankie, checking to see if everything was okay. Their eyes met, and he found his answer right there. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Alexei.

 

“So, your wife really likes to shake a body! So much fun!”

 

The man stared at him, obnoxious look.

 

“Well, if you excuse me, I own my beautiful wife a dance.”

 

Will grabbed Frankie’s hand and pulled her towards the middle of the dance floor. The band changed it’s sound back to ballads and “Baby, I’m Yours” by Barbara Lewis started to play. He passed his hand on her waist, and Frankie embraced his neck.

 

“Thank you! I didn’t know how much longer I could hold.”

 

“No problem. I had to get rid of Inna.”

 

“Crazy?”

 

“To begin with. I have never been more touched in my life.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“She has no idea what it’s discretion or personal space.”

 

“Did she kiss you?”

 

“No. If she had, I wouldn’t be here anymore.”

 

“Probably.”

 

Will glanced at her, but Frankie diverted her eyes to something else. They feel in comfortable silence, their feet following the music. Frankie rested her head on his shoulder, and he could smell the coconuts. For that moment they were the only ones inhabiting the earth.

 

_Baby, I'm yours_

_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,_

_Yours until the rivers all run dry_

_In other words, until I die_

They made a great team, he and Frankie and Will couldn’t stop thinking about the turns that mission had taken. In a few days, he had discovered a woman he didn’t imagine it could be Frankie and that just highlighted her qualities.

 

_Baby, I'm yours_

_And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,_

_Yours until the poets run out of rhyme_

_In other words, until the end of time_

 

Frankie could smell his perfume, impregnated on his suit. If anyone asked her about Will a few months back, she would say they were colleagues and nothing else. Now, she didn’t know what they were, much less how she was supposed to handle that situation but, being in his arms on that sunset was enough to end her wonders.

 

_I'm gonna stay right here by your side,_

_Do my best to keep you satisfied_

_Nothin' in the world can drive me away_

_Cause every day, you'll hear me say_

_Baby, I’m yours_

 

They lifted their heads gazing at each other’s eyes. Will could read through her, the confusion, the doubt, the desire. For a moment he wished they had talked things through, maybe it would be less complicated. He put a strand of Frankie’s hair behind her ear and admired her face glowing under the sunlight.

 

Man, she was beautiful!

 

He got closer; his heart pounding on his chest. Frankie could pull away, they were about to cross lines they shouldn’t, and he knew it would backfire at them in the future, but he needed her. He wanted her. Frankie stayed there, not moving once, her eyes glued on his, their lips almost touching.

 

The wait was excruciating.

 

But their moment was broken when people started to scream. They looked around and saw Inna and Alexei. They had reached the newly arrived Minister, pointing a gun at his head.

 

Damn it! That shouldn’t have happened.

 

Going separate ways Frankie and Will managed to surprise their enemies from behind. In seconds the Minister was free but the fight far from ending. Inna went to Frankie’s direction, ready to take her down, while Will was gripping Alexei’s hand, trying to make him drop his gun.

 

The battle started and without the spies noticing their team came to help. Standish and Susan were diverting the crowd, relocating them in safe boats. The Minister was already on land and secure. Jai came carrying one of his weapons, trying to get a clean shot.

 

Before he could move, Will immobilized Inna but failed at protecting Frankie. Alexei grabbed her, with his arm around her waist and a gun pointed at her head. If Frankie fought back, he would shot her, if Will moved he would shot her. It was a dead end.

 

Will raised his hands and dropped his gun.

 

“Hey, let her go!”

 

“I don’t think so. Your little wife deserves to pay!”

 

Angry was boiling inside Frankie, and she wanted to punch him so badly, but she treasured her life more.

 

“Let her go! NOW!”

 

“Oh, angry huh? Someone has a soft spot! Well, I must say I’m not in the mood.”

 

Will was ready to take him down with his bare hands, but Jai got in position. Alexei couldn’t see him and when Will dragged his attention his friend got a shot. Frankie lowered, and Jai hit the Ukrainian right in the heart.

 

The man fell on the ground, immobile.

 

It was over.

 

Will ran to Frankie, grabbing her shoulders, obligating her to look at him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m good! You?”

 

“Good!”

 

He helped her get up, and they came to meet up with Jai. The Indian cast them a glare before making his way to the cabin to drive them back to the docs. The spies looked at each other. They messed up.

 

Once back Susan hugged both, making sure they were okay. Standish patted Will on the shoulder and smiled at Frankie. Ray had called a few times by now, and when Will answered him, he heard his former best friend breath relieved before making some lame comment about the mission he wasn’t present.

 

They walked back to the hotel. The day had finally ended, and the sky was covered with shiny dots.

 

Susan and Jai went ahead, talking about something Frankie and Will couldn’t hear but were sure it concerned them. Standish was silent, probably trying to eavesdrop the conversation.

 

Once in the hotel, the men headed to their room, already arguing about something. Susan stayed behind, waiting for Will and Frankie. The couple arrived in silence, fearing what they would hear. Their friend’s face was filled with emotions they couldn’t understand.

 

“Guys, what happened back at the party?”

 

Although she had spotted them through the cameras, there were times Susan lost sight of them.

 

“We…”

 

“It was faster than we expected.”

 

“I’m sorry Susan. It won’t happen again.”

 

She raised her eyebrow, reading them as a book.

 

“Look… whatever it’s going on between you two, you’ve to solve it! ‘Cause next time we may not be there to cover your backs!”

 

Susan was genuinely mad at them, mostly because she cared too much to lose her friends.

 

The spies nodded.

 

“Good. Now go rest; we have to leave tomorrow morning.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Good night Sus.”

 

“Night!”

 

She walked out, leaving the two alone. Of course, she didn’t tell the spies that the team would gather to celebrate the end of the mission and when Jai asked for them later that night, Susan said their leaders were too tired and denied the invitation. She may have set them up, but it was the only way for them to, finally, talk.

 

Whiskey and Fiery watched their friend go before heading back to their room.

 

Frankie’s dress was partially ruined, and Will feared what Jai would do to him when he found out the big tear at the back of the suit. Ditching her heals, Frankie allowed her feet to relax. She walked to the window and opened it, sating there, feeling the ocean breeze hit her. 

 

Will watched her from a distance, pondering if he should get close. He took off his blazer, tie, and rose the sleeves of his shirt.

 

The silence was suffocating, and he wasn’t the type of person who holds things back. It was killing him, and he realized it would never be a good time to talk so, it was now or never. He approached Frankie, who was admiring the sea and touched her arm, dragging her attention to him.

 

“Frankie, we need to talk.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t let me go without doing it.”

 

“I can’t… we almost got killed today!”

 

“Yeah, I was there.”

 

He passed his hand through his hair, organizing the words on his head. He paused, studying her face, trying to extract anything from it. He was frustrated.

 

“What are we?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We’re not colleagues; we’re not partners. What are we, Frankie?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

He got closer.

 

“What do you want?”

 

She closed her eyes.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

But that was a lie, and both knew it.

 

She wanted to hold him and never let go, to kiss his lips over and over. She wanted him to be hers and for that fake marriage never end because then she could have him by her side all the time.

 

He reached for her hand, grabbing it on his.

 

“Don’t lie to me.”

 

Frankie looked away, pulling her hand out of his grip.

 

“Franks, I need to know. Please.”

 

She turned and found his eyes, filled with pain, doubt.

 

“Will… we can’t! You saw what happened today. Our jobs are…”

 

“I know, I know. Our jobs are too important for us to risk messing it up. Okay! But I don’t care!”

 

Her eyes grew big in surprise. Will breaking the rules? That was new.

 

“I…”

 

He came close again, this time pulling her arm, so she was standing up in front of him. Suddenly they were back at the yacht, so close that their lips were almost touching.

 

“What are we?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

She grinned.

 

“You.”

 

He grinned back.

 

Ending the distance between them, Will hold her waist and crashed his lips on hers.

 

It was kiss so full of expectations and still the most certain decision they had ever made.

 

Will wanted to kiss her until the end of the world, until the sun no longer shines, until he died.

 

They pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. Will caressed her cheek, before planting a kiss on top of her head. He felt her body relaxed under his embrace, her usual hard expression soft and light.

 

He kissed her once more, just to make sure it was real. Not that Frankie complained, she was hooked on his lips.

 

That night, when Frankie fell asleep beside Will, it didn’t feel awkward. On the contrary, it was like her body was meant to lay on his side. The sound of the ocean embraced their sleep and Frankie was sensing that her nightmares were finally starting to reduce.

 

They could be Mary and Dan Flaming or Peter and Carol Hayes. They could travel the world or stay in New York. Now, Cancún had become their favorite place, and there was no one they would rather be then themselves, because, this time, it was real.

 

They were real.

 

And so what they were beginning.

 

 

 


End file.
